


Family of Angels

by LunaRS



Series: Angels and Demons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Tried, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to a better place..." Castiel said with a gentle grin, kissing your forehead.<br/>"Because you'll be with me..." you sighed contentedly.</p><p>This is a continuation of my "Angel Kisses" story (Castiel ending cont.)</p><p>please read and comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Music filled your ears and you and your partner drew near to each other. He held up one of your hands to the side and set his other hand on your waist; your other hand snaked its way up to his upper back.   
Your head bowed and you touched your forehead to his stubbly warm cheek.   
The two of you moved in unison, your right foot sliding forward as his left slid back and vice-versa.   
You slinked about the dance floor, doing a fast paced twirl before your face drew near to his. His lips hovered over yours as he was momentarily caught up in the passion of the dance.   
He bowed his head slowly as he watched your feet to keep tempo.   
His sweet-smelling breath on your neck sent delightful chills down your spine. 

Your bodies were pressed together and you slid a leg between his sensually, continuing the dance. Your (H/C) hair swayed in time with yours and his body.   
A twirl.  
A sliding step back into the sexy dance of the tango.   
Your hand was now at his lower back and his was at you hip, pulling you closer with each expert step into and with your lithe body.   
He stared into your (E/C) eyes intensely.

With your slender leg you pulled yourself closer to your partner and with his face against the base of your neck, he bowed you into a dip, nipping at your neck with a quick kiss. Your hand languidly moved up his back to his neck then your fingers ran through his soft dark brown hair; momentarily your fine fingers traced his stubbly jaw, enticing him briefly.

Then once more your bodies rubbed against the others and the song slowly came to an end as well as the tango.  
You reluctantly pulled away and smiled up at Castiel, blushing deeply.   
He returned the smile and let go of your hip.   
Applause erupted from the crowd of students in the dance room.  
The instructor gestured for you to bow and Castiel walked out of the classroom, after embracing you, grabbing and slipping on that trench coat of his, not without a final glance in your direction.

"Well done, (Y/N)!" The teacher beamed, walking up to you and hugging you.   
"You're one of my best students!" She whispered in your ear with great pride.  
You could hear the other women in the class gossiping about how sexy that man was and how he moved so smoothly; they had no idea that he was your husband.   
You grinned knowingly.

You had taught Castiel how to tango and after days filled with hours of teaching with encouragement, juggling the task of taking care of the twins as well, you had managed to make him into a sexy tango partner for your dance presentation at college.   
You had not, however, told your new friends that he was your husband; that was also the first time anyone had seen him.  
Your teachers had given you two weeks leave to take care of your children but now you were back into your regular schedule; it had been two months since they were born.  
Because Dean and Raphael were Fledglings, they didn't need to eat very often, because of their grace, and they didn't sleep nearly at all, which meant that you'd be up half the night tending to them.   
You only went to classes about three times a week for a few hours so you weren't away from your little Half-Angels hardly ever, to your delight.

You left for home then and arrived after about thirty minutes of walking. You enjoyed the walks home from university.  
You walked into your house to see Castiel sitting in the middle of the living room holding one twin in each arm, gently rocking back and forth and humming. You giggled at the adorableness and walked up to aid your husband.   
After the twins were laid down for bed, carefully, Castiel took you into the kitchen so you could make yourself something to eat.

"You danced very well, (Y/N)." Castiel praised you gently.  
"Thank you! You danced expertly as well!" You beamed, remembering with fondness the dance you two shared; your body tingled at the memory of him against you, your faces so close...  
You blushed and shook your head. 

You began to make an omelet at the stove for your dinner and Castiel came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist gently and set his chin on the top of your head.  
"How were the kids?" You asked.  
"Calm. They didn't do much." He reported; his voice rumbled in his chest and made you giggle.  
"That's because they're only two months old." You said.  
Castiel was thoughtfully quiet.

"What is it?" You asked after a moment. You scooped your omelet out of the pan and onto your plate, turning off the oven. Castiel played with your hair absentmindedly.  
"I have to go and help Dean and Sam tomorrow..." he started.  
You sighed and nodded.  
"Okay..." you said, turning around and running a hand through his hair.

"I want...to dance with you." He said slowly. A blush came to your cheeks and you smiled; Castiel hadn't asked you to dance before. You forgot about your omelet and rushed to turn on some music, any music; you ended up choosing a Sinatra CD.   
You and Castiel walked into the living room together and began to dance, no dance in particular. 

He languidly rocked you back and forth, taking back steps and forward steps gently; you followed with ease. Sinatra's words and melody filled your ears and you blushed when Castiel began to hum along.   
Your bodies were pressed together; your arms were around his neck and you stared into his intense blue eyes; his hands rested lightly on your waist as the two of you leisurely danced in a small circle.

He leaned his face towards yours, his lips hovering over your mouth before he kissed you sweetly.   
You leaned into the kiss and pulled him closer by his hair.  
You didn't want this dance to end.


	2. He Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with your Angels...
> 
> Please Comment!!~

Another week had passed and you had begun the almost impossible task of teaching Castiel how to dance the salsa. It was fun to instruct him and most if his failures were adorable. You had another dance presentation in about a month and a half.  
You had decided that you wouldn't dance intimately with anyone except your husband, for as long as possible.

Your twins were adorable like always and they had already, at two months old, began to flare their little wings behind them, stretching them and making them twitch.   
Dean had Castiel's intense blue eyes and intense expression and little Raphael had your (E/C) eyes and he always looked so happy; they had both inherited your husband's dark brown hair that grew in soft tufts on their heads.

Your college classes had grown monotonous but you did your best and spent as much time at home with Castiel and the children as you could, not wanting to be apart from them.  
Your new friends at college, Mary and Ginny, had been asking you who that man you danced with was and why you only did dance presentations with him and no one else; you didn't feel like telling them he was your husband because it gave you joy to see them looking frantically for answers. You didn’t want them to see your little fledglings and freak either…

"That man you dance with is sexy!" Mary exclaimed, wiggling with excitement.  
"The way he moves..." Ginny chimed.  
'Damn straight he is!' You thought, smiling.  
"At least tell us his name?" Ginny begged.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Mary asked quickly before you could answer.  
"His name is...Castiel and no he's not my boyfriend." You replied.  
"Castiel? Oh wow he sounds like an Angel!" Mary said in a dreamy tone.  
'Yeah...a perfect Angel...' you thought with bliss, smiling widely.  
"Oooh you've got the hots for him!" Ginny said. You blushed and kept walking down the hall.  
"Oh come on! You totally do!" Mary nudged you.  
"And what if I do?" You said suspiciously.  
"I bet he's a good kisser!" Ginny said with a giggle.  
'You guys have no idea.'

\--------

For the next few days, you had no college classes.  
The day before classes started up again, you fed the twins for the day and talked to them with Castiel, getting them to smile every once in a while; they seemed to understand almost everything you said.

Eventually Castiel ended up lying on the floor with his eyes closed and little Raphael sleeping on his chest.  
You made yourself some dinner and after eating and putting the babies to bed for the night, and doing some homework, you and Castiel practiced the Salsa for the dance presentation; you mainly focused on his hip movements, which honestly weren't that bad, you just wanted to see him sway his hips over and over again.  
After that you put on an oversized t-shirt and plopped down on your bed. Castiel walked in and took off his trench coat and suit jacket and placed them on the desk at the end of the bed. You looked up when he sat on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie like you'd shown him. When he had finally reigned victorious over the tie, he laid down next to you and his steady breathing made you feel peaceful.   
"Castiel," you started.  
"Yes?" He replied in that wonderfully gravelly voice of his.   
"I love you." You said, blushing and wiggling your way into the covers, facing away from him.   
Castiel shimmied under the covers as well and spooned you, making a snuggly feeling come over you. You hummed in content.

“I love you too.” Castiel whispered in your ear before kissing your neck.  
“I’m taking an extra class at the university tomorrow. If you need me, I’ll be in room…um…203B.” you informed him, getting dragged deeper and deeper into sleep.  
“Okay.” He replied, stroking your hair, his breath steadily warming the back of your neck and shoulders.   
You weren’t sleepy enough to fall asleep yet so you asked Castiel to tell you more about his travels with the Winchesters and such.   
After about an hour of that, he had run out of stories about the Winchesters to tell you.

You sat up and sighed wearily; for some reason you just couldn’t sleep.  
“Cas, can I touch your wings?” you asked hesitantly; you’d been married to him for a whole year and only once had he ever let you touch his wings; and you longed to stroke his silky feathers.  
He sat up and turned so that his back was facing you and his sleek black wings appeared before you, arching carefully behind him.

You reached out and stroked his feathers and Castiel shivered. You ran your hands over his perfectly sculpted wings and giggled when he shuddered and then you ruffled his feathers the wrong way to see what would happen. The lamp on the bedside flickered and Castiel gripped the sheets tightly, his head bowed.   
You moved your fingers through the feathers the wrong way again and the lamp’s light bulb exploded, sending pieces shattering on the floor. 

Castiel then turned, careful not to smack you with his wings, and leaned over you; his cheeks were flushed with a deep blush.  
He kissed your lips, cheeks, and everywhere else on your face, slowly letting his lips wander down your neck; his wings bowed on either side of your body.  
You smiled.  
‘Looks like I found a trigger…’ you thought as you began to get swept away by the passion.

\--------

Your extra class, a seminar about the history of music, dragged on for a longer amount of time than you had expected; Mary and Ginny kept you company, gossiping and pestering you with questions about this mysterious “Castiel” of yours.  
You were hardly listening to your friends and the seminar as you drifted into a place of bliss when you remembered last night…

“(Y/N)…hello? Seminar’s over!” Ginny and Mary exclaimed, pulling you out of your thoughts.   
You blushed deeply and looked up abruptly.  
“O-Oh…” you said quietly. Your friends smiled.  
“You were thinking about Castiel, weren’t you?” they jeered in a joking way.  
“So, what if I was?” you asked, pretending to be annoyed.

You walked out of the classroom and right into Castiel.   
Your friends gasped.  
“Castiel!” you exclaimed in surprise. Then you remembered what you said last night.  
“Is something wrong?” you asked, seeing the worry on his face.  
“Dean and Raphael have been acting very strange. They make a peculiar noise and their bodies shake. I don’t know what to do.” Castiel said. You glanced at your friends and saw them blush at his voice. 

“Uh, calm down, Cas. What kind of sound do they make?” you asked; you were very worried.  
He demonstrated the sounds and you laughed aloud in relief.  
“Oh! They have the hiccups!” you said as you continued to laugh.   
Castiel looked a little sheepish and a tint of red came to his cheeks.  
“Where are they?” you asked, panting from your laughter.   
“With Gabriel at home.” He reported. You kissed his cheek, earning you another gasp from Mary and Ginny.  
“Don’t worry Castiel, it’s not dangerous.” You said with an amused grin.

“Care to explain what’s going on?” Mary asked, overcome with curiosity.  
“I’m Castiel, (Y/N)’s husband.” Castiel explained bluntly as if the woman should have already known that.  
Ginny and Mary gaped at you in surprise.  
“Dean and Raphael are our twin sons.” You continued jovially, relishing in their expressions and their reactions.  
“Sorry to keep it a secret for so long, it was just too much fun to keep you guessing in the dark.” You said with a giggle.

With that you announced that you had to go home and that you would call them later and talk. They waved at you as you left and you heaved a contented sigh.  
Castiel whisked you away in a flutter of wings when no one was in sight.


	3. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone doesn't take no for an answer...

“Get off of me!” you tried to scream but his sweaty hand covered your mouth and your cry came out in muffled bit of nonsense. You couldn’t struggle for he was holding your arms to the wall of the empty and cold hallway and he would kick your shins when you tried to kick him.  
“Shut up, bitch!” he spat at you.   
You were scared, but not too scared to do everything in your power to protest.  
“I’m married, you bastard!” you shrieked as he moved his hand away from you mouth to tie your wrists together behind your back swiftly.  
“I don’t give a fuck!” he shouted back; he began to rip off your clothes.  
You didn’t know what to do.

\--------

(One week earlier…)

“Hey (Y/N), wait up!” Mary called from a bit farther behind you in the crowded hallway. By now Ginny and Mary had already seen your little fledglings and they had responded a lot calmer than you had thought they would; they were so excited to find out that Castiel was an Angel of the Lord and your children were Half-Angel’s.  
It was nice to know that they didn’t think you were crazy; actually it was them who were crazy enough to believe you when you and Castiel told them.

You slowed your walking pace and waited until Mary caught up to you to start up your regular speed again.  
“Hey, got news!” she panted, walking beside you.  
You looked at her curiously.  
“What?” you questioned.  
“There’s a guy in history and he can’t keep his eyes off you.” She announced with a broad smile.  
“So? I’m married.” You said abruptly.  
“I know but this guy’s probably gonna ask you out and he’s notorious for not taking no as an answer.” Mary explained worriedly.  
You grunted indignantly.  
“Well he’s gonna have to get used to hearing it. There’s no way in hell I’d ever say yes.” You said with a frown.  
“Just warning you…” Mary said, sighing as she walked to class with you.

During class Ginny warned you of the same thing and informed you of his presence in the classroom.   
You let your gaze sweep the classroom until your eyes locked with bright green ones. He shat a schmoozing glance your way and you stuck your tongue out and rolled your eyes, like a four-year-old; he apparently took that as a joke and he laughed.  
You sighed.  
‘Everything’ll be fine…’ you hoped, thinking there was nothing to worry about.

\--------

(Three days earlier…)

“Hey there…(Y/N) is it?” the mysterious admirer of yours said from next to you, walking fast to keep up with you in the hall.  
You sighed; you supposed it would be the polite thing to talk to him, even if you did know what he was going to ask you.  
“Hi.” You said with a curt nod.  
“The name’s Liam. I’ve gotta say, I’ve been watching you for a while…”  
‘Oh, I bet you have…’ you thought.  
“You’re gorgeous. I was wondering if…you’d like to go out with me?” Liam asked; his overly confident front grated on your nerves.  
“No thank you.” You said with a polite smile. Not surprisingly, he kept walking after you, not looking the least bit down by your answer.  
“Come on, I promise it’ll be worth your while…” he said in a seductive tone.

You stopped walking and tried not to laugh or to slap the poor fool; but it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know you were married.  
“Just think of it: you, me, music…lights down…” he slowed his words for dramatic effect. He moved his face towards yours and you smiled, pushing his face away.  
“Sorry, Liam was it?” you said sarcastically.  
“I’m taken.”  
“By who, may I ask?” Liam asked, beginning to get annoyed, much to your pleasure.  
“My husband.” You said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Liam fell a bit behind you in his walking pace and you took that chance to slip into the ladies room, escaping his company for the time being.  
‘Let’s hope he takes no for an answer…’ you thought hopefully.

\--------

(The present day…)

You squirmed and tears fell freely down your face; you grimaced but refused to cry out whenever he kicked your now bleeding and bruised shins. The hall was dark as the sun set outside.  
“Liam, stop!” you cried out, hoarsely.   
His skin made contact with yours.  
“Castiel…help me!” you whispered, coughing as Liam punched you in the stomach to quiet you.  
You were reeling from pain and your vision blurred a bit.

“Get away from my wife.” Castiel’s voice echoed through the hall in an intimidating fashion from behind Liam. His black wings were flared out behind him in a frightening way and Liam whipped around to meet his intense blue-eyed gaze.   
Castiel looked for all the world like he was going to slaughter Liam.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Liam breathed.  
“(Y/N)’s husband.” Castiel replied, his voice gravelly and dark, filled with fury.  
Castiel’s voice was husky and lower than usual, sending chills down your spine.

Castiel grabbed Liam by the throat and sent him flying down the hall, crashing into the wall at the end with a sickening thud. Castiel vanished and you could barely see him at the end of the hall, picking Liam up by the collar and beating him brutally. Liam’s cries of pain entered your hearing.  
“C-Castiel…” you wheezed.  
You shook and fell to your knees, your shins aching sorely; you could feel blood trickling slowly down your legs. 

Castiel appeared suddenly in front of you and undid the rope on your wrists with ease and he covered your shuddering half-naked body with his trench-coat. You sobbed at the sight of him and clung onto him as he picked you up gently, careful not to jostle your legs. He gave a last glance towards the unconscious Liam and mumbled “Gabriel, take care of this” under his breath before vanishing.

Once at home, Castiel set you carefully on the bed and set his hands on your bleeding shins. You winced at the pain and tried to control your sobs as the pain slowly was seeped away by his Angel mojo.   
“There. Is the pain gone?” Castiel asked, his cheeks still flushed with anger; his eyes swam in worry and concern.  
You nodded and tried to slow your breathing. Castiel leaned over and held you, his head lying on your chest while his arching wings shielded you protectively.   
You held onto him tightly.

“Call my name if you need help and I’ll come.” Castiel said quietly.  
“No matter what.”  
You sighed and smiled gratefully.  
“Okay.”  
You drifted to sleep as Castiel tucked you in and laid down beside you, laying a soft wing on you like a protective blanket.


	4. Time to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to teach your children how to fly!

“Mommy!” a little voice whispered loudly. You grunted and rolled over to the side of the bed and looked at the small child standing there by the bed.   
It was Dean; his blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“What?” you mumbled.  
“Wake up! It’s my birfday!” he squealed, jumping up and down, his little brown flecked wings fluttering a bit.  
“It’s my biwfday too!” the little voice of Raphael squeaked on the other side of the bed.

Castiel wasn’t asleep, he hadn’t been all night, but he was lying peacefully on his stomach in an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that you’d bought for him.  
The boys were five years old today!  
You had completed your bachelor’s degree in dance, having no interest in studying any further for a masters of doctorates degree.  
Castiel brought in enough money for you to spend on food, the mortgage, and clothes with the work he did with the Winchester boys; they were pretty generous in the amount that they gave him to bring home.

“That’s right!” you said enthusiastically, smiling as you scooched closer to Castiel in the bed, sitting up. Dean and Raphael scrambled up onto the bed and began jumping up and down.  
“Daddy! Get up!” they both squeaked and shook him. You giggled and watched as the two fledglings found his invisible wings and immediately grabbed onto them.  
Slowly, the boys began to seemingly float in the air as Castiel raised his wings and played with them, a grin on his face, his eyes still closed.

They squealed and screamed in excitement until Castiel set them gently down on the bed and rolled over. The boys were small for their age but it only made them more adorable.  
You laid your head on Castiel’s chest and he stroked your hair gently. Dean and Raphael climbed all over you two and laughed and played.

“Is Unca Gabwiel gonna hep us fwy today?” Raphael asked, his (E/C) eyes big in wonder.  
“Yes, he should be.” you replied with a smile.  
“I bet I wiw be abew to fwy aw da way to China!” Raphael marveled.  
“Not realistically, Raphael.” Dean said with a frown, his cheeks puffed out thoughtfully; he always tried his best to use big words like his father; his voice was even getting to be rough like Castiel’s.  
“Wew, I can twy.” Raphael said stubbornly.  
The both of them looked at each other in a moment of thoughtful silence.  
They looked at you and Castiel.  
“Are Mister Sam and Mister Dean gonna come see us for our birfday?” they asked in unison. For months and months, since Castiel had told them stories about the Winchesters, the boys had wanted to meet them and you had casually replied to all their questions with a “maybe one day” or “ask your father about that…”

“Boys, come here.” Castiel said. They obeyed without complaint and he whispered something in their ears quietly. They all then smiled and looked at you and all at once they tackled you and tickled you until you were gasping for air and having giggling fits.

\--------

Later, you pulled out the cake you had made the night before from the refrigerator and also some icing; you let the boys ice their own cake; they mostly ate the icing instead of spreading it on the cake though…  
Castiel walked slowly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, kissing you sweetly before moving on to make his daily cup of hot cocoa; he’d discovered the stuff when you’d bought it on a whim and it quickly became a favorite of his.

Raphael turned around to wash his hands and a huge smile graced his little face.  
“Unca Gabwiew!” he cried out and ran towards the Archangel in the doorway.   
“Hey buddy!” Gabriel said excitedly, picking the little fledgling up and throwing him into the air. Raphael giggled and hugged the Archangel.  
“Are you gonna help us fly?” Dean inquired.  
“Of course, buddy!” Gabriel said, winking in your direction.  
You gave him a smile of gratitude.

Eventually, after having a late breakfast and some cake, everyone made their way outside. Castiel wrapped an arm around your waist and Gabriel picked both boys up.  
All of you disappeared in a flutter of wings.

\--------

When the five of you appeared again, you were standing on a cliff-side, making you squeak in surprise. Before you could say anything, Gabriel’s wings appeared and he jumped off the cliff saying: “Flap as hard as you can!”  
Castiel jumped off as well as soon as he seated you a reasonable distance from the side of the cliff.  
You sat shaking, too shocked to do anything. Is this really how they were supposed to learn how to fly?  
‘I trust Castiel.’ You thought and just then they all appeared before you, laughing heartily.  
“Flap a little harder to get momentum and then glide.” Gabriel instructed.  
“Try to straighten out your body.” Castiel added. And with that they all jumped again.  
“W-Wait!” you shouted; it killed you inside to see your husband, friend, and children jump off a cliff multiple times not because you thought they would be hurt but because it was something people just didn’t see every day.

It was like this all day and the boys didn’t get very far until the sun had almost set. They were both panting hard and sweating, but they were still determined. They jumped from the cliff one last time and after a few moments, you saw them gliding through the air, laughing and flapping their precious little wings. Castiel vanished and glided along-side the boys for a while. You and Gabriel cheered.  
In your excitement, you pulled the Archangel into a hug and he hugged you back, hesitantly.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” You whispered.   
“No problem.” He replied, squeezing you tight. You pulled away and the boys and Castiel appeared on the cliff side; the twins were so tired that they plopped down on the ground smiling and panting hard.   
You picked up Raphael and Castiel picked up Dean and with a wave of farewell to Gabriel, the four of you vanished.


	5. No Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> join you child Dean in his POV as tells of the first time he is made a Guardian Angel.

(In Dean’s POV)

The man in the white suit said he was in the Heavenly Host—my uncle Michael was in charge of them—he looked really nice.  
He had a really clean white suit on and his hair was like fire.  
He told me his name was Miriel.  
I knew I was a Half-Angel and other Angels looked down on us but Miriel was kind to me and Raphael.

He informed us that since we were twelve now—of course I was older than Raphael by six whole minutes—the Host would begin to give us our orders.  
Mom looked scared but I was excited; Raphael was too, I could tell.  
Dad looked a little frightened too but I think he knew Miriel, which made him relax.  
Uncle Gabriel was there too; he didn’t look scared.

“Dean, Raphael,” Miriel started slowly.  
He had a really cool sounding Irish accent!  
“The two of you are going to be Guardians.” He said.  
I was so excited that I hopped up and down, flapping my wings.  
Mom and Dad and Uncle Gabriel looked relieved; I guess Uncle Gabriel really was scared.  
Miriel told me and Raphael about the people we would be guarding.  
The one I got was a girl named Ashley; a girl.  
I hope she doesn’t have cooties…

Miriel left, saying that if Ashley ever needed help, I’d know where she was; I was also never ever allowed to show myself to her. Mom made me and Raphael promise to write a note or tell her before we ever left to go anywhere.  
I think she worries too much…

\---------

I couldn’t sleep.  
I was too excited to sleep and I didn’t put on my pajamas; I was wearing a trench coat and a suit just like Daddy’s but I didn’t like fancy shoes so I wore sneakers instead.  
I wonder why they’re called sneakers; it doesn’t make very much sense because they don’t really help you sneak better.  
Then my head felt funny; I got the urge to fly. Quickly, I wrote a letter telling Mom where I thought I’d be going and I flew off.

\--------

My wings took me to a hospital room where a bunch of sad people were.  
I was confused; was the one I was to protect already dead?  
I looked around.  
There she was, lying in the bed; I don’t know how I could tell.  
I got closer to the bed to get a better look at her…what was her name?  
“Ashley, we’ll see you tomorrow.” The lady that looked like she was probably her mom said.  
Ashley; that was it.

Ashley was very pretty, even with a bald head; I wonder why she was bald…  
I’d never admit to Raphael that I thought she was this pretty.  
Ashley nodded and closed her eyes; I could sense her fear.

Making sure no one could see me, I followed her parents out to find out why I was called.  
“It…Cancer is terminal…we can’t…” I heard someone say when I got closer; I didn’t hear everything.  
What was Cancer?  
Whatever it was, it made Ashley’s Mom cry. I watched quietly before something caught my eye.  
A man in a black suit and a gray tie stared at the parents with a scary looking grin. I knew what he was.  
A Demon.  
Before I would pull out my Angel knife, he was gone.  
That made me frustrated; I really wanted to kill my first Demon!  
I didn’t see any reason why I shouldn’t go home so I did.

\--------

I waited until Mom woke up.  
I walked into my parents’ bedroom to see them kissing.  
“Eeeeew!” I shook with disgust; those guys were so gross!  
They just stopped and laughed at me.  
I climbed on their bed and laid my head on Mama’s stomach.  
She rubbed my forehead; I liked it when she did that.  
“Mommy, what’s Cancer?” I asked.  
She didn’t answer right away.

“It’s a disease that some people can get and it makes them very sick. It can even make all their hair fall out.” She said.  
Daddy tilted his head at me and squinted his eyes; I think I can do a pretty good impre-…inpresson…I think I can copy him pretty well, whatever that word is…

“What does it mean if Cancer is terminal?” I asked, practicing Dad’s face; almost got it…  
“It…It means that the person with Cancer is going to die soon and the doctors can’t do anything to stop it.” She explained.  
I sat up straight.  
Ashley’s going to die?!  
I quickly flew away and appeared in Ashley’s hospital room.  
She looked like she was sleeping.

I looked at her soul; it was beautiful and had a lot of bravery in it; it was really weak too.  
She was very scared.  
No one else was in the room and I was using the true-form part of my to make sure no one could see me.  
I knew the rules; I know I wasn’t supposed to show myself. I sensed her waking up and something made me visible; I didn’t do it.  
I stood at the foot of the bed and waited; I was getting very good at waiting…I thought sleeping was boring and I didn’t understand how Mama could do it every night.

Ashley’s eyes were opened now but she didn’t look surprised to see me.  
We stared at each other for a little while.  
“Who’re you?” she asked me.  
I got nervous.  
“I-I…My name is Dean.” I said.  
“You have wings…” Ashley said. I flared the out behind my back proudly.  
“Yup!” I said.  
She asked something else but I didn’t really hear what she said ‘cuz I was looking at her pretty smile and her sparkly green eyes…  
I cleared my throat.  
“I am an Angel of the Lord.” I said, making my voice husky like Daddy’s.  
She giggled; did I say something funny?  
“You’re cute.” Ashley said.   
I frowned.  
“Angel’s aren’t cute!” I said, embarrassed.  
“Well you are.” Ashley said; she was stubborn.  
“Why’re you here?” she asked.  
“I’m your Guardian Angel.” I said proudly.  
“My little Angel…” she whispered. I could tell she was in pain. I could feel that Dad was looking for me.  
“Yes, I’m your little Angel.” I said kissing her forehead to make her pain stop.  
She looked happy and I put a finger on her head to make her fall asleep.

\--------

I had told my parents where I’d been but I didn’t tell them what happened; I knew it was against the rules for her to see me but it wasn’t my fault and she needed a friend; they only made that rules because Daddy broke the rules again and married Mommy…  
I visited Ashley often. We talked a lot and laughed; I’m a pretty good joke teller. She said she liked my trench coat too. It made me happy.  
I figured out, after a while, that when I made her pain go away, it always came back eventually.  
She said she was gonna die soon.  
I didn’t like it when she said stuff like that; I wanted to save her.

One day, when I went to see Ashley, her parents were there in the room but they couldn’t see me. Ashley looked sicker than usual.  
I laid next to her on the bed and whispered a joke in her ear and she laughed.  
“What are you laughing at?” her Mom asked. She looked really sad and her smile was fake.  
“The little Angel boy told me a joke!” Ashley said’; she sounded happy but her voice was raspy. I noticed she wasn’t sitting up like usual.  
Her parents looked scared’ what was wrong with talking with Angels?

Then I saw the man in the black suit again. He was looking at Ashley’s parents.  
I look out my Angel Blade and appeared behind the man and grabbed his jacket, flying him to somewhere we could fight; it wasn’t good to fight when humans could see us; I wasn’t concentrating enough to make them not see me.  
I let go when we were in an alley way out side; it was dark outside already.

Before I could strike the Demon with my Angel Blade, or whatever I supposed to do, he turned and looked at me, walking into the light so I could see his face.   
“Ello, little one.” He said in a British accent; yeah…I’m pretty sure it was British.  
I tried to strike him but I was thrown against the wall and held there without the Demon even touching me.  
It hurt.  
“You should pick your fights more carefully, Dean. And keep your head out of my BLOODY BUSINESS!” he shouted the last part, surprising me.  
He smiled; he pissed me off.

“You *&%@#$#!” yeah, I called him a bad word…  
He laughed.  
“You should watch your mouth.”  
“Who are you?” I asked, getting really angry.  
“The name’s Crowley, King of Hell.” He said proudly.  
“And you’re the child of Castiel and (Y/N), a Halfling.” He sneered. I understood how he knew about Daddy but how did he know Mama?  
I really hated him.  
“I’m not afraid of you.” I said, glaring.  
He got closer.

“You can’t kill me.” I said.  
“But I can make you hurt.” He said.  
“You’re still only half and Angel. I make you scream in pain until you beg for mercy.” Crowley told me.  
Suddenly I fell on the ground and Crowley smiled at me; why I outta…  
“Keep out of my way or I just might see how long it takes to make you wish you could die.” Crowley said; he actually looked kind of scared of me. It made me happy.  
“Don’t you dare touch Ashley!” I said. Crowley smiled and turned away from me. I tried to strike him again with my blade but he sent me flying into the wall again.

“You’re so stubborn, just like your father.” Crowley said. Just then Dad appeared behind Crowley and I fell on the ground. Daddy looked at me, his Angel Blade in his hand.  
“Stay away from my son.” Dad said; his voice sounded scary when he was angry.  
“Dean, get out of here.” he ordered.  
I looked at Crowley to see him smile at me before I vanished.

\--------

As fast as I could, I flew back to Ashley’s room and she wasn’t doing very well.  
She was coughing hard and the machines all around her were making a lot of noise. I flew over to her and put my hand on her head.  
I needed to give her a miracle.  
“What’re you doing, little Angel?” Ashley asked in a raspy voice.  
“She’s seeing Angels, Walt!” Ashley’s Mom said; she was really scared.  
“I’m trying to give you a miracle.” I said, concentrating.  
Then I saw a reaper standing at her bedside.

I knew it was pointless now but I still didn’t want to give up.  
It hurt a lot but I pulled out a piece of my Grace and tried to touch her with it.  
The reaper hissed at me and the Grace leapt out of my hand and back into me.  
“It is her time, fledgling, no miracles are to be got this day.” The reaper told me.

I know boys aren’t supposed to cry but I couldn’t help it; I didn’t want her to die.  
“It’s okay, Angel boy. I know I’m gonna die but I’m not scared.” Ashley said. She looked really tired.  
“Don’t cry, little Angel…boy…” her voice got quiet and she sighed and the machines let out a long beep that didn’t stop.   
I closed her eyes and the reaper went away after saying: “Her soul is your business.”

I couldn’t make myself stop crying yet and I looked down at her body.  
She was dead.  
I knew what I was supposed to do now but I didn’t want to do it.  
I had to.  
I grabbed Ashley’s hand and pulled away, taking her little soul out of her body.  
She looked perfect and I cradled her in my arms, looking down at her; I was pretty strong but a soul doesn’t weigh a thing anyways; she had pretty blond hair now.

“Where are we going, Dean?” she asked; that was the first time she said my name.  
I made myself stop crying, knowing that Uncle Michael would say that I was weak and too human.  
“You’ll see.” I said; I’m not allowed to tell.  
I flew her to Heaven.  
I gave her to Uncle Michael.  
She held onto my hand and kissed my forehead.  
“Thank you, little Angel boy.” She whispered before Uncle Michael walked her through Heaven’s gates.  
I cried again; it was just so sad and pretty.  
I knew one day I’d see her again.

\--------

I went home and told Mom and Dad everything that happened.  
Miriel visited the next day and told me who I’d be guarding next: a baby girl named Marie.  
“I don’t think I should be a Guardian Angel anymore.” I said, looking down; I was still really sad.  
“What happened to Ashley was not your fault.” He told me.  
I knew it wasn’t my fault but it felt like it was.  
“Marie will need you protection. Are you ready to be her Guardian?” Miriel asked.  
“Yup.” I said and smiled.

I was excited again.


	6. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's Guardian Angel story

(In Raphael’s POV)

Miwiel was an intewesting pewson; yes, I have a speaking pwoblem, get ovew it.   
I don’t yike talking as much as Dean does so my stowy wiw be showtew dan his.  
I was going to be a Gauwdian Angel; I was so excited; Dean stawted to jump up and down.  
The girl I had to take cawe of was named Michelle; I took a peek at huw and found out that she was a teenagew.  
A teenagew.  
I know nothing about teenagews.  
The next day I went to go watch huw; I don’t know why, but I had a feeling something was going to happen. I wote Mama a note so she wooden’t wowwy and I flew into Michelle’s woom.  
I watched huw all day; she looked vewy sad and just sat at huw computew all the time. I visited almost evewy day and sometimes she cut huwsef wif a knife. Huw house was vewy loud too; huw pawents yelled at each othew a lot. It was kind of scawy.  
Doesn’t she know it’s not good to do that? Doesn’t it huwt huw?  
I asked Mama and Daddy why she would want to huwt huwself like that.  
“Sometimes people get vewy sad and it huwts inside.” Mama told me.  
Daddy said it was confusing to him too.  
I went back and decided I didn’t want huw to huwt huwself anymore. It looked vewy painful and it only made huw even saddew.  
After a couple of howers on the computew, she pulled out her knife again and stawted to cry. She put the knife on her wist and slit it. She cried really hawd and I flew ovew and pulled the knife away. She passed out and it didn’t look like she was going to wake up. So I put my hand on huw wist and healed it, making all the blood go away.  
I waited fow a looooong time befow she woke up. I witted huw a lettew and watched as she found it and wed it:

“Please don’t hurt yourself with the knife anymore. You almost didn’t wake up. It was scary. You’re really pretty and nice.  
Signed, your Guardian Angel.”

That’s what I wote; Mama says I’m sweet. The lettew made huw cry but she was smiling and she hasn’t cut huwself anymore. She goes outside a lot more and she has fwiends now. I still don’t undewstand why anyone would huwt themselves; if someone made huw sad, I want to meet them and beat them up because they made huw want to die!   
Humans are sad cweatuws.  
I guess that’s the end of my stowy…  
Thanks fow weading.

…Bye…


	7. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your final moments on earth. Set to Evanesence's "My Immortal"

Your skin was wrinkled and its youthful glow had long since left it; your face looked pallid and creased with laugh-lines. Around you stood your children, now grown and handsome like their father; Castiel never looked a day older since you married him.  
You were, by now, a very old woman of ninety-one, shaky, near deaf, but happy.

‘I’m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
‘Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won’t leave me alone’

Where you were laying now was your bed; your deathbed to be exact. Castiel told you that on this day your spirit would cease to dwell in your body and would be taken, by him, to Heaven. You knew he wasn’t supposed to tell you where you were going; good old Castiel, still breaking the rules…You weren't the least bit frightened for yourself but the thought that since your children were only Half-Angels and could not enter Heaven as of yet saddened you a bit. But you were ready to go; you'd lived a long full life: you were a loyal wife; you raised two wonderful children...

‘These wounds won’t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase’

You looked up at Raphael and Dean and smiled. Raphael was trying to talk to you but you couldn’t hear him anymore; you didn’t tell him though; you let him talk. It made him feel like he was doing something to help. Dean seemed to know, though; you never could get anything past him. 

‘When you cried I’d wipe all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have  
All of me’

Castiel watched his children interact with you distantly. In his eyes you could see confusion. He wondered why it was so hard, this time, to do something he’d done for centuries. He’d delivered millions of souls to Heaven…so why was it so hard this time?

‘You used to captive me by your resonating light  
Now I’m bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me’

Silently you patted Raphael’s hand and nodded as if you could understand him, goading him on in his one-sided conversation with you. Castiel looked you straight in the eye and you nodded again. 

‘These wounds won’t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase’

It was getting harder to breathe.

‘When you cried I’d wipe all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have  
All of me’

 

You were a bit scared, you supposed…your heart was beating so slow though…  
Tears came to your eyes and you gave a last smile to your children. Dean watched with a quivering lip and Castiel seemed to find it hard to breathe normally as the light began to fade from your (E/C) eyes; Raphael hardly noticed; you noticed, with fondness, the lisp in his voice by the way his lips moved…

You choked on a breath and a few tears fell from your eyes.  
You swallowed and struggled to smile again. You wondered what would happen next.  
“You’re going to a better place…” Castiel said with a gentle grin, kissing your forehead. You could hear him.  
“Because you’ll be with me…” you sighed contentedly.  
You coughed hard.  
“I Love…you m-my li…little fledglings…” you wheezed. Tears streamed down Dean’s eyes and the light of realization in Raphael’s wondering eyes momentarily broke your heart…  
It stopped beating altogether and you saw nothing…at first.

‘I tried so hard to tell myself that you’re gone  
But though you’re still with me  
I’ve been alone all along’

Your eyes opened and you felt peaceful. There were no more aches on your body and you could breathe just fine. Around you was white, at first. You looked around hurriedly but then you saw Castiel in the nothingness.  
Everything was silent and you stood from the nonexistent ground and watched as Castiel walked up to you, the most adorable smile on his face; his blue eyes were twinkling with joy.  
You lunged at him and held him tight, burying your face in his shirt and grasping his trench coat.

“What…is this?” you mumbled in wonder, never loosening your grasp. You felt young again. You looked at your hands to see the wrinkles gone; your bones didn’t ache anymore either.  
“Heaven.” Castiel said, grinning…was he blushing?  
“Why’s there nothing here?” you asked, curious.  
“Heaven is made up of everyone’s personal Heaven, what they love the most…” Castiel began to explain. He seemed a bit flustered.   
“I suppose the reason there’s nothing here but us is that…I’m your Heaven.” He blushed deeper. You laughed heartily and kissed him tenderly.   
“I suppose you’re right.” You whispered.

 

‘When you cried I’d wipe all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have  
All of me’

 

Suddenly the white became your house and little Raphael and Dean came running out of the house towards you. You were so overwhelmed with joy and surprise that a few tears fell down your cheeks; tears of joy. Castiel kissed away your tears.  
“Welcome home.” He whispered in your ear.

Fin.


End file.
